<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Going to Hit You by Multifandom20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086069">I'm Going to Hit You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20'>Multifandom20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fighting, How Do I Tag, not going to lie I hate Andrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Andrew really don't like eachother. What's the worst that can happen when they are forced to have dinner together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop &amp; Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just don’t understand why I have to go, it’s your brother. Who hates me by the way, and his girlfriend.” Carina just sighed as Maya continued to complain as she got dressed, she knew her girlfriend and brother didn’t get along and yes that really annoyed her. But when Merideth came and basically told her that Maya and her were coming over for dinner she didn’t really have a chance to say no. </p><p>“I know bella but I couldn’t get us out of it so we have to go, plus I just found out it won’t only be us going. Amelia and Link will be there too. So there are two people you like and when you talk it won’t lead to the fighting of fists.” Carina had just finished putting her shoes on when Maya came out of their bedroom with a small grin on her face. “What?” Carina asked with a slight frown, then Maya came over and gave her a little kiss. “It’s ‘fist-fighting’ babe.” Carina just nodded mumbling the words a little as Maya put her shoes and jacket on. Carina wore a nice light blue dress and white heels as Maya wore black jeans and a black button-up shirt with a pair of brown wingtip Italian leather dress shoes Carian bought her on her latest trip back to Italy. The two quickly locked up the apartment and went to Carina’s car, Carina wordlessly handing Maya the keys because she doesn’t really like to drive. </p><p>“So glad you two could make it! Please come in and relax.” Meredith says as she rushes the two women into her house Amelia is coming around the corner not far behind and wraps the two in a hug. “Thank fuck you’re here I am so happy we can spend more time together!” she says when they pull away. “Thank you very much for having us Meredith, I brought a bottle of wine if you want it,” Carian says leaving Maya behind and following the other women into the kitchen. Amelia waited for Maya to hang up her jacket before she linked their arms and walked them into the kitchen, they were just about to go in when Maya felt a small tug on her arm. She turned and faced her girlfriend’s best friend looking at her with a ‘what’ expression. </p><p>“Okay I know you and Andrew really don’t get along, Meredith has already had a talk with him by the way. But please don’t try to start anything, and if you need to vent to someone I’m here okay?” Maya just gives her a reassuring smile followed by a small nod as the two walks into the kitchen. “Maya would you like a glass of wine?” Meredith askes as she’s already opening the bottle Carina brought with them. “Oh yes, please. But just fill it halfway please I am the one driving us home. Hi, Link good to see you! How did the pro-bono surgery go?” Maya nodded her thanks as Meredith passed her the wine as she sat with Link listening to the update on the surgery he did for a boy who broke his leg a year ago and it didn’t heal properly because his parents couldn’t afford the charges. The two caught haven’t seen each other in about a month, they had because quick friends when their girlfriend had introduced them a little over a year ago. Everyone was having a good time, conversations following Maya didn’t even notice Andrew wasn’t there until there was a crash of the door slamming open and him coming in with three bottles of wine.</p><p>“Hello everyone sorry I’m late had to go grab some more wine. Oh great, you’re here.” he says as he makes eye contact with Maya, no sense of kindness in his voice. Maya just points her glass at him before turning back to Link and Amelia to hear about their son. She hears Andrew make a slide remark before he heads into the kitchen. Amelia watches Maya clench her jaw in anger, she quickly puts her hand on the table to grab her attention again. “Are you sure I can’t get you another glass of wine Maya?” Link asks as he gets up to grab another water. </p><p>“No thanks Link, 0.08 is the legal limit, which is one glass of wine so I’m good.” she says watching as Meredith and Carina get into a small argument with Andrew, Link just nods as he quickly leaves to get his drink. The two girls start to talk again and pass up about five minutes before Link is back, the three totally caught up in their conversation get a little startled when the others start bringing out the food. Maya can see the anger slightly radiating off Carina because of the way her shoulders are squared off and her jaw is tightened, she quickly sits next to Maya and grabs her hand to settle herself. The two share a look and it lets Maya know that Carina is calming down and they will talk about it later. Everyone dishes up and the conversations are quickly picked up, things are a little tense around the table and Maya was going to tell Andrew to stop staring her down when her phone starts to go off. </p><p>“So sorry everyone, I need to take this it might be important.” Maya quickly excuses herself from the table to answer the call from Andy. “Hey Cap, there’s a category 3 fire and we need a little extra help, would you mind meeting us at the sight? I’ll bring your gear.” Maya quickly gathers the rest of the information before walking back into the dining room. “Sorry guys that was work, there’s a big fire that we don’t want to get out of hand I have to go in. thank you very much, Meredith, for dinner, hopefully, next time I can stay the whole night. Carian I need to take the car, Amelia would you mind driving her back?” Amelia just gives her a thumbs-up as a round of ‘be safe’ goes around the table from everyone but Andrew, not that Maya really minds until Andrew gets up from his seat. “Don’t worry about a 'next time' Maya, we won’t be inviting you. I can’t believe you’re making up a fake fire just to get out of this dinner. God what a bitch you are Maya, you are definitely not deserving of my sister. So go fight your ‘fire’ and stay the fuck away from my sister well you’re at it! You know what how about you just say in that fire and never come back it would save all of us a lot of time to have you out of our lives.” </p><p>Maya stands there stunned as Carina and Meredith start to yell at him she quickly steps in to stop everything. “You know what Andrew go fuck yourself, babe sorry for leaving you but I really need to go, have a good evening everyone, except you Andrew go fuck off.” Maya didn’t even wait for a response before she was turning around and walking towards the door. That was until Andrew opened his fucking mouth again. “God Carina stop dating her. No wonder her fucking dad abused her, every right in my mind.” Maya saw red, she didn’t hear anything before she turned around and walked right up to him. Without even thinking twice she brought her fist back and smashed it right into his face. The sound of him crying was enough for her and she turned around and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Maya got to the fire, it was a shit show and that was being nice. 38 acres and 14 houses all up in flames. Seattle was on a fire ban due to it not raining for two months which was extremely wired, the fire departments were extremely busy because of everyone ignoring the ban and having BBQ and fires anyway. And this large fire was because someone lit a fire in their back yard and let it get out of their control. Andy was the first to great Maya when she got to the scene, the other girl ran towards her handing off her gear so they could hurry into action.</p><p>“Sorry for calling you on your day off, how was the dinner?” Andy asked as she watched Maya strip and get her uniform on. “It was going fine but then Andrew was there. I thought I was doing really good, but then you called and I told everyone I had to leave and he lost it. At first, I was doing good and started to walk away from the situation. Gloves please.” Andy wordlessly handed  Maya her gloves. “But then he commented on how my dad had every right to abuse me… and I lost it, I don’t even remember it really, but I punched him then left.” Andy was a little shocked, she’s known Maya forever and Maya only fights when something bad has really happened so she decided not to push it. “Okay Cap, you okay?” Maya just nodded as she grabbed her hat and started walking with Andy towards the scene. “We have four stations here, and four on the other side of the scene. Paramedics are on stand by for the next six hours then they’re going back and we’re on our own for two hours without them, and then three new units of paramedics will come in. the other two captains are over there, we’re still waiting for the captain from station 34 and then they are all here, she’s trying to get here as fast as she can. I will leave you to it, everyone is over to the east setting up the truck and waiting for instructions.” Maya nodded her thanks to Andy as the other girls headed east to go help with the truck Maya headed over to the other captains to discuss a plan of action.</p><p>Xxxxxxxxx</p><p>Carina was mad, and no not at Maya, even though she probably should be for her punching her brother, but she understood (and if she was honest if Maya hadn’t done it, she would have). She and Meredith took him to the kitchen and helped make sure he had no broken bones, after it was confirmed that he was okay Carina left him. She didn’t get very far when he got up at started to follow her into the dining room.</p><p>“You need to leave her Carian I mean fuck she punched me for no reason! I can’t imagine what she would do to you that fucking bitch.” Carina turned around so fast that it stopped the younger man in his tracks, Link carefully got up from his seat in case he needed to stop the OB from beating her brother. “You know what Andrea? You deserved to be hit, and if Maya didn’t do it I fucking would have! You’ve been nothing but rude to her even when she tried her best to be as nice as she can to you. When you and I went to Italy last month I was meant to go with her, we even bought the tickets but you said you wanted to come and guess what she did! She cancelled her trip! Because she didn’t want you or me to have a bad time. So no I don’t need to break up with her, and don’t even ask me to pick one of you because I promise you Andrea you will not be happy with who I chose.” Carina looked at Meredith and found fury in her eyes, but she didn’t care. If Merideth wanted to stay with her brother she could, but Carina was not going to stay for another minute, she turned to look and Amelia and Link. “would you two be okay if we left?” they both got up and gave a small nod to Meredith in thanks. Link ignored Andrew and Amelia shot him a glare on her way out.</p><p>Andrew didn’t miss a beat. “Fine fuck all of you then! You’re never welcomed back. And before you ask yes I’m on my meds, this is a clear mind speaking. This is my house get the fuck out.” that broke Meredith. “Andrew! This is not your house! This is my house where my children live and you can leave right after they do. Take time to get yourself together then and only then will we maybe talk.” the other three quickly left not wanting to be apart of this anymore, when they got in the car Link drove and Amelia sat in the back with her friend. No one said anything Amelia's hand in Carinas was enough to let Carina know they were on her side and if she ever needed to talk they were there. When they pulled up to Maya and Carinas' house she bid them a farewell as she went into her house. </p><p>To Maya: I made it home, going to bed. Please be safe mi amor. </p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>To say they were tired would be the understatement of the year. 56 hours. That's how long it took to get the fire under control. The B teams had just arrived and took over. A team, Maya's team is getting a 12-hour break and then they have to be back unless the B team puts the fire out then they would get 2 days off to recover. Everyone left as quickly as they came, going to their loved ones, getting something to eat, and getting rest. Maya got in the car and glanced at the time. It was 12 pm and she knew Carina was on shift. As much as Maya knew she needed to eat, sleep, and shower she needed to talk to Carina first, so she made her way to the hospital. </p><p>When she got there she saw her car in Carinas' spot and laughed a little, Carina hated driving her car because it was bigger than hers and apparently ‘it’s big, so driving in the park is harder.’ Maya laughed at the memory and entered the hospital. Everyone was staring at her and she understood why, she was in her uniform covered in ash and sweet. She put her head down and started towards Carinas' office when two voices stopped her “Captian Bishop.” Maya froze noticing both voices she slowly turned and was quickly wrapped in a hug from Amelia. Miranda stared her down. “You’re making a mess in my hospital. But I know how hard you’ve been working so carry on. Maya just this once okay?” Maya nodded as the other woman turned and left, Amelia let go of her as the two made sure everything was okay before Maya left towards Carinas office.</p><p>“Come in!” Carina sighed when another knock came, she’s been dealing with Andrew all day and if she needed to do it one more time security was being called. Carina lifted her head and felt her jaw fall as she took in her girlfriend. Maya was covered in ashes, sweety, pale, and looked beyond exhausted. Maya tried to give her a smile but she could barely move her arms. Carina got up so fast she knocked her chair over, she quickly wrapped her girlfriend in her arms and held her. The two stayed like that for a while until Maya pulled away and motioned to the couch. Carine knew it wasn’t comfortable at all but to Maya, it looked like heaven. The two sat down and Maya was the first to speak.</p><p>“Okay in like 85 percent sure I'm going to pass out any moment so I just need to say this first. I am so sorry for hitting your brother, I have no idea what came over me! I just snapped, I… I’m so sorry. I understand if you want to end things.” Carina watched Maya's shoulders loosen in defeat and she felt sad for her girlfriend. “Listen Maya honestly I am not mad at all, I was at first but then I realized it’s because I didn’t get to punch him myself. We’re going to need to talk more but, honey you need sleep and a shower. When do you go back?” Maya relaxed a little before she answered. “In 12 hours, but if they put it out, we get 48 hours.” Carina felt Maya slipping and right as she was about to talk to Maya she saw the girl resting her head on her hand and she was passed out. Carina gently laid Maya on the couch and turned her lights off. She went back to work after she put a four-hour alarm on to wake Maya in time for her to go home and eat. They need to talk, but for now, they were good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>